Embodiments of the present invention relate to a medical device. Further, the embodiments of the present invention relate to an ultrasound device comprising a touchpad segmented into one or more rows or similar kind of touchpad devices.
Traditional potentiometers present in existing ultrasound devices are vulnerable to liquid, dust, and gel ingress. An example of an existing ultrasound device, as illustrated in FIG. 1A, uses functionality of a trackball and Time Gain Compensation (TGC) potentiometers resulting in high cost and a complex system. With traditional TGC implementations, the number of regions that can be controlled is limited by the number of potentiometers. It's very hard to implement and memorize several different TGC settings for different applications without physically moving the mechanical potentiometers in the existing ultrasound systems.
Hence, there exists a need for an ultrasound device that overcomes the drawbacks of the existing systems and also improves the implementation of TGC functionality corresponding to different applications to provide more accurate adjustments of an ultrasound image as per the requirement by a user.